


Seventeen Minutes in Heaven

by sunflowerparker



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Flirty Friends To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: Tuwaine can’t set a timer to save his life and your relationship with Tom - already teetering on the edge of friendship and something more - comes to a head (no pun intended), creating a recipe for an eventful game.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Seventeen Minutes in Heaven

The group roared with laughter as the bottle spun in the middle of the circle of friends. You were at the boy’s house, and they were hosting a game night with a group of their friends. You were all a bit tipsy from a couple rounds of drinks. Enough to say yes to a game of truth or dare. 

The bottle spun wildly again, this time landing on Tuwaine.

“Alright, what’ll it be?” Harry asked Tuwaine who was now deciding whether it would be more or less embarrassing to choose a truth or dare with his fate in Harry’s hands. 

He scratched the stubble on his chin before selecting dare.

“Good choice, mate,” Harry said with a smug grin. “I dare you … hmm.”

“Oh come on,” Tuwaine whined, just wanting to get his turn over with. 

“I dare you to suck on the toe of the person the bottle lands on next.”

“That’s sick, mate.” Tuwaine reached for the bottle. “You’re a twisted little son of a-”

The bottle stopped spinning, the mouth of it pointing directly at Harry.

“Fucking hell,” he cried as you and the rest of the group had tears in your eyes from laughing so hard. 

Harrison shoved Harry’s shoulder. “Karma is a bitch,” Harrison stated. 

Harry started to remove a sock and shoe from one of his feet. 

“I hope you enjoy this, you sick bastard,” Tuwaine mumbled.

Harry had his hand over his mouth, gaping at his friend that was about to suck his toe, looking like he was going to be sick any minute. 

“What’s wrong, Harry? You’re not even the one that has to suck a toe,” you teased.

He said nothing in response, but shot you a daring glare, warning you to watch what you said. You knew if the bottle happened to land on you with Harry as the one deciding which truth or dare you did, you would be in for it. 

Tuwaine made quick work of putting Harry’s big toe in his mouth, taking less than half a second to remove it from his mouth with a disgusted look on his face. Harry’s face mirrored Tuwaine’s, both of them unable to look at each other in the eye. Harry uneasily put his sock and shoe back on, mumbling curses under his breath. 

“Right, so let’s try to forget that ever happened,” Tuwaine announced, grabbing the bottle once more and spinning it around. 

It landed on you. 

You sucked in a deep breath, preparing for the worst, but hoping he would go easy on you with his clear disdain for the dare he just performed. 

“Y/N,” Tuwaine began. “Truth or dare?”

While you weighed the pros and cons of each, Tom waltzed back into the room. His cheeks were flushed and his hair looked like he had run his fingers through it incessantly. He took his place beside you, pulling you back onto his lap. 

He growled lowly into your ear, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

Heat rose to your face, but you covered it up with a smirk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Tommy.”

Earlier in the game, Harrison had dared you to sit on Tom’s lap for the rest of the game. Deciding to use this as an opportunity to your advantage, you had begun teasing him. It started as little touches. Grazing his legs with your fingertips, flipping your hair over your shoulder to expose your neck, leaning into him hard so he had to place his hands on your waist to balance you. 

Slowly, you had upped the teasing to grinding on his lap in the guise of not being able to find a comfortable position. 

“Y/N, for the love of god please sit still,” he groaned.

“What do you mean, Tommy?” You batted your eyelashes in feigned innocence. “I’m just trying to get comfy.”

“For fucks sake,” you heard him murmur under his breath just before excusing himself to use the toilet. That was at least ten minutes ago.

You and Tom’s friendship had always been flirtatious. But lately, both of you had seemed to up the stakes. Flirty comments turned to suggestive comments, friendly touches became sensual, snapchat had become a game of who could make the other thirsty first. Neither of you had taken the bait. You had yet to have a conversation about whether you had crossed the line of friendship or not. 

To be honest, you quite enjoyed the teasing and the not knowing if Tom felt the same way. It was a game, and you were willing to bet he would be the one to break first if he did have feelings for you. 

As much as you wanted to grab his face and tell him you fancy the pants off him and want to rip his clothes off, the chase has been way too much fun for you to end it on account of the risk of rejection. Plus, the endless pictures of sweaty post-workout Tom was enough to spur on your endeavors. 

“I think I will chose dare,” you said, adjusting yourself in Tom’s lap once more. 

His fingertips pressed firmly into your hips, forcing you to sit completely still. It turned you on to have him touch you like that. You couldn’t help but imagine his firm grip on your hips while doing other things. Of course you had imagined it before, but ever since Tom excused himself earlier to take care of the problem you created, your imagination had fixated on what it would sound like to have your name tumbling off his lips in desperation, chasing each other’s highs as you-

“I dare you,” Tuwaine interrupted your fantasies, “to spend 7 minutes in heaven with the next person the bottle lands on.”

The rest of the group snickered, but you could feel Tom’s grip on your waist growing impossibly tighter. No one else, to your knowledge, knew about the teetering state of yours and Tom’s friendship. But judging by their reactions contrasting widely from Tom’s, you assumed that was still the case. 

“Alright,” you agreed, silently praying it would land on someone you at least found somewhat attractive.

Tuwaine reached out and spun the bottle again. As it spun in circles, Tom’s muscles tensed underneath you. He sucked in a deep breath and seemed to hold it until until the bottle landed on …

You.

Well, Tom.

The group’s eyes all stared at you and Tom. 

Harrison broke the silence first. “Get in there, mate,” he smirked, clapping Tom on the back. 

The rest of the group settled into their own conversations as you and Tom stood to go find a closet. Taking your hand, Tom guided you to the closet just down the hall. Tuwaine followed in tow with the timer on his phone ready. 

“Listen, I ain’t about to stand out here this whole time. I’ll come back when the seven minutes is up,” Tuwaine said. 

You and Tom both nodded your heads before entering the closet and closing the door behind you. Listening closely, you both waiting for Tuwaine’s footsteps to fade out down the hall before speaking. 

Your heart was pounding inside your chest. The unknown of what was about to happen was thrilling yet nerve-wracking. Was this about to be an awkward seven minute conversation about what the fuck the two of you were doing to each other or was this about to be seven minutes of actual heaven kissing, touching, etc. with Tom?

He answered that question for you when he abruptly pinned you against the door of the closet. Your hands were held over your head, Tom’s body pressed against yours. His hot breath fanned out across your face, uneven and ragged, just like your own. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he whispered, swallowing harshly.

You were stunned. You expected him to break first, but you expected a sweet, heart-felt confession, not a dominant, desperate assertion. Gulping, you remaining quiet, not being able to concentrate on much else than the close proximity of his face to yours.

“I know this innocence is just a facade, princess.” He licked his lips before chuckling to himself and shaking his head. “I know you know exactly what you’re doing.”

You tilted you head to the side slightly, your eyes darting between his lips and his dark, enticing eyes. 

“What are you going to do about it?” you dared.

A sinister smirk grew on Tom’s lips. He drew impossibly closer to your person, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke. “I’m going to make you just as much of a mess for me as I was for you.”

You chewed on you bottom lip, loving the idea that you had made a complete mess out of him just from your teasing – through both your clothes no less.

A cocky grin tugged at your lips. “Is that a threat or a promise?” you breathed, fluttering your eyelashes at Tom. 

“Both.”

Tom crashed his lips into yours, squeezing your hands still pinned over your head. You moaned into the kiss, the build up to this moment sending your head spinning at the first touch of his lips on yours. Wasting no time, Tom slipped his tongue into your mouth, kissing you like his life depended on it. You pulled at your hands, wanting nothing more than to comb your fingers through his hair, tugging on his perfect curls, bringing him even closer to you than he already was – although that was practically impossible. 

Breaking the kiss, Tom’s lips attached themselves to the side of your neck, licking and sucking sloppily. Each movement earning a whimper or moan from you. You were shamelessly a mess for him already and he had only touched you with his lips. 

You could feel the growing smirk against your neck as Tom located a sensitive spot on your neck, eliciting a louder groan from you. 

“You like that, pretty girl?” he teased, his breath on your neck sending chill bumps across your skin. “Better be quiet. Don’t want anyone else hearing your pretty noises.”

The thought of being caught made you even wetter than you already were, which was hard to believe considering how turned on you were already. 

“Tommy,” you breathed out as his lips found their way back to your neck.

“Say my name, love,” Tom encouraged. “I wanna hear you say my name when I make you fall apart.”

“Please.”

His hands finally released yours, making their way to your upper thighs. Slowly, he slid his fingertips up the side of your bare legs, dipping under your dress as his lips moved to recapture yours in a passionate kiss. 

You broke the kiss for just a moment to plead, “Take it off, please.”

In one sift movement, your dress was pulled over your head and tossed to the floor of the closet. Tom placed a quick peck to your lips before revealing that same arrogant smirk from earlier. His kisses travelled lower, barely ghosting across your collarbones and the top of your breasts. They became wet and sloppy as he approached your stomach, pausing to nibble at the skin for a moment, leaving your legs a shaky mess. 

You weren’t sure if you would be able to stand much longer, the effect Tom’s lips had on you was embarrassing and there was no way to hide it. 

When he reached your panties, he finally looked up at you. Your mouth was parted, unsteady breaths leaving your mouth. Small whimpers pleading him to continue. 

“Can I?” he asked, hooking his fingers over the waistband of your panties to be sure you understood what he was asking.

“Yes, please, Tommy.”

Without wasting another second, he pulled your underwear down your legs, lifting one leg to help you step out of them before the other. He kept one of your legs suspended in the air before throwing it over his shoulder and diving in. Flattening his tongue, he licked a bold stripe up your center, not wasting anymore time.

“Fuck, Tom,” you cried, quickly covering your mouth with your hand to silence yourself. 

You could hear him chuckle smugly between your legs before going back to work. Weaving your free hand into his locks, you held on for dear life as Tom lapped at your sensitive bud. 

“Fuck. You’re soaked, love,” Tom groaned as his ran a finger in between you folds. 

Moaning into your hand, you threw your head back at the pleasure. He slid his finger inside you, still sucking on your clit as he started pumping his digit in and out of you. Your legs were already shaky, but now they were getting even more unsteady as you started to fall apart for the man on his knees for you. 

You pulled on his hair harder, needing to gain your balance from somewhere. Your action caused Tom to groan into your core, the vibrations making you whine at the sensation. 

He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, a string of his spit mixed with your arousal attached to his mouth. You groaned at the sight and the loss of contact. 

“Who’s making you feel this good, princess?” he asked before adding another digit to your dripping center. You could feel your slick and his saliva sliding down the inside of your thigh as he spoke. 

“You, Tommy, you,” you mewled shamelessly, bucking your hips up to his face, desperate for his tongue again.

His wet muscle quickly made its way back to your clit, working you up to your orgasm. 

You couldn’t help yourself as his tongue and fingers sent you into a daze of euphoria. “All you. I’m all yours.” 

Your words seemed to push Tom into a frenzy as he devoured your pussy, licking and sucking at every spot that caused your to moan louder. In mere moments, you were falling apart, tugging harshly at the root of his curls, your legs wobbling, and your core contracting around his fingers. Moans and curses mixed in with Tom’s name stumbled from your lips. He did not stop until you had come down from your high. Once it was over, you realized Tom had been physically holding you up through your orgasm. 

You smiled sheepishly. There was no hiding how easily he had made you a moaning mess in a matter of seven minutes. 

And just like clock work, Tuwaine knocked on the outside of the closet. “Your seventeen minutes are up. I accidentally set the timer wrong. That’s my bad, guys,” he admitted. 

Tom stood to his feet, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He winked at you as you pulled your dress on over your head before turning the closet doorknob. 

“That’s alright, mate. We enjoyed ourselves quite a bit. Didn’t we, Y/N?” he smirked smugly. 

You could only imagine how disheveled you looked after the events that just transpired inside the tiny, suffocatingly hot closet. You quickly readjusted your hair and dress, about to follow Tom out of the closet before remembering you weren’t wearing any underwear. Your eyes grew wide, frantically looking for the discarded piece of fabric laying on the floor somewhere. 

A snicker interrupted your search, and you turned to find Tom standing in the doorway holding a pink piece of cloth draped around his finger. “Looking for something, darling?” he asked, a cheeky smile on his flushed face. 

You reached out to grab the pair of panties away from him, but he evaded your grasp, shoving the garment into his back pocket. Tom chuckled as he waltzed down the hall back to the living room, a little piece of the pink fabric poking out of his right pocket. Rolling your eyes, you braced yourself for the stares from the others that surely heard you and probably assumed, since you did not even realize sevenTEEN minutes had passed, that the two of you were up to something.


End file.
